1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) system, and more particularly to a system for driving a high-resolution LCD and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a LCD driving system converts an analog video signal into a digital signal by applying video signals and synchronous signals, and by expanding, reducing or interpolating the digital signal, outputs the digital signal to a LCD monitor (such as a flat panel display). As demand for the LCD monitor increases, consumers also require a LCD monitor with higher resolution. Accordingly, efforts have been made for developing a novel video processor capable of realizing the high-resolution LCD monitor. A conventional LCD driving system is configured as shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LCD driving system is provided with an A/D converter 10 receiving analog video signals R, G, B and horizontal and vertical synchronous signals H, V and sampling the analog video signals R, G, B to thereby converting the analog video signals into digital signals, a phase locked loop (PLL) 14 receiving the horizontal and vertical synchronous signals H, V and outputting a signal having a predetermined frequency, a controlling unit 15 outputting a control signal so that the inputted video signals are outputted in accordance with the specification of a LCD panel 13 which has been previously set, a video processor 11 expanding, reducing or interpolating the digital signals in accordance with the control signal from the controlling unit 15 and a panel driver 12 driving the LCD 13 and receiving and outputting the signal processed in the video processor 11.
However, when applying a high-resolution input signal to a low-resolution LCD monitor, a high-frequency clock signal should be supplied to the A/D converter, video processor and panel driver. Therefore, it is difficult to select the elements fitted to such high-frequency clock signal for the conventional LCD driving system.